How It All Came To Be
by lolacola27
Summary: This is how the Platt girls Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Bella move into a new town and meet the Cullen boys Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward Normal Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**Esme's POV**

Wow. I can't believe were in in Forks, Washington! Sure, doesn't sound exciting but i'm a vampire with 3 daughters. They are adopted. Our last name is Platt.

"UHHHH!!! Why do you hate me!!"My oldest daughter Rosalie complained stepping out of the car and on to our new lawn.

Rosalie is the oldest, then comes Alice then comes Bella. They are all 17 and they will be attending Forks High School as Juniors. It's January 16th so the girls are starting half way through the year.

"Honey, I don't hate you. This is just what's best for us!" I tried to reason with her.

Alice stepped out of the back seat of the car. She was only 5'2 so she's pretty short but not too bad.

My other daughter Bella stepped out from the other side and walked around the car and stood by Alice.

I think it's cute the hight diffrence between them.

We lived on a road with a couple of houses on it. We have a house right across from us.

"Girls....I know your not going to like this but....there are 2 rooms and you girls have to share it..." I mumbled.

They all gave me a look and carried their luggage up to there room. They have a nice sized room with a HUGE closet so they will manage.

The mover guys got all of our stuff in the house and I sighed and laid on the couch. I loved our new house.

I was wearing a white aeropostale shirt with a lacy tank top under it and cute blue jean skinny jeans and purple converse.

I went outside and bent down to pick up a box.

4 boys were outside raking the leaves. 3 teenage boys about the girls age and a man about my age. I'm 32. I'm really like 105 but this is what happens when your a vampire!

"Hello!" The man my age answered.

"Hi!" I replied. These are the neighbors right across the street from us.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen! These are my sons. Emmett, Edward and Jasper Cullen" Carlisle said.

"I'm Esme Platt" I smiled at him.

I ran across the street to shake his hand.

His sons came up and shook my hand.

"So your living all alone in the house?" Carlisle asked me.

We all turned to my house.

"No. I have 3 daughters" I answered.

"That's good" Carlisle said.

We chatted for a little bit then I went home and made so food for the girls.

Bella and Alice shared a bunk bed. Rosalie got the single bed.

The girls went to bed shortly after.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning we all got dressed. Rose dressed in a white and gray striped v-neck with a couple long silver necklaces with a white tank top under it, white boot cut jeans and white high heels.

Alice wore a green shirt that says 'Save the Rainforest' with skinny jeans and lime green converse. She took her short black spiky hair and put it into low pig tails with a lime green head band with a little bow on it.

I wore a dark blue shirt with paint splatters all over it, skinny jeans with sparkly dark blue converse. I put my hair into a high pony tail with a black head band with a small bow on it.

We took our silver Equinox.

We stepped out of the car and everyone starred.

When we walked into the front office, Rosalie spoke to the lady.

"Hi. Where the new students" Rosalie said.

"Ahh...The Platt girls" She sighed and gave us our schuelds.

We all went off into class.

I walked into my first block. Math.

"Um..Miss. Platt...back row next to Edward Cullen" The teacher pointed out.

I did a little gasp and some of the people in the front row looked at me. He was so gorgous and so hot! I walked back to my desk.

"Hello" Edward said when I sat down.

"Hi. I'm Bella Platt." I giggled nervously.

He smiled at me. "I'm Edward Cullen"

I hope he ask me to be his girlfriend!!  


* * *

Alice's POV

I skipped into History and everyone starred. Some girls whispered to each other. I didn't care.

"Ahh....Miss. Platt. Welcome to Forks High. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen in the back row" He pointed.

I did a silent gasp. He was so gorgous and so handsome!

I skipped back to him and sat down.

"Hello" He said to me.

"Hi!" I replied back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alice Platt. You?" I told him.

"Jasper Cullen" He said to me.

I blushed. I hope he becomes my boyfriend!!

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Uhh. Great. Reading.

The teacher just handed me a schueld and pointed to where I sat. Back row. Yay!

My jaw dropped when I saw who I got to sit by.

He was very muscular and very gorgous and very hot.

Right when I sat down, he said something to me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. How about you?" He asked.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Platt. Very nice to meet you" I told him.

He smiled at me and I blushed back.

I have a feeling that soon we would be a couple.

**Did you like it? I hope. I'll try to update soon**


	2. IMing

**Edward's POV**

I hated Math. I was good at it but it just is a boring class.

"Um.. Miss. Platt...back row next to Edward Cullen" The teacher told the new girl.

I looked up and she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Hello" I said to her trying to struggle to get the words out.

"Hi. I'm Bella Platt" She giggled.

God, she had the most cutest laugh ever.

I smiled at her. "I'm Edward Cullen"

She turned away to write down what he had on the board.

She had the most beautiful brown chocolate eyes ever.

In a couple days, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Sigh. Another boring and stupid day in History. Tanya, the girl who thinks Edward is in love with her, is giving the new girl evil glares.

"Ah...Miss. Platt. Welcome to Forks High. Please take a seat back there next to Mr. Cullen in the back row" Our teacher told her.

She sat down next to me, facing away to get something out of her bag. When she turned to me, she had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue.

"Hello" I said to her.

"Hi!" She had a happy voice. She was a hyper girl. That's one of the qualities I like in a girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her staring into her eyes.

"Alice Platt. You?" She asked to me.

"Jasper Cullen" He said to me.

She blushed. She still looked beautiful.

I hope she becomes my girlfriend soon.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen**

Ya boy! It's reading. Sure sounds stupid but I'm kicking it back.

I am reading this book called '_Uglies'. _It's a very good book. The teacher recommended it for me. I think 4th graders and up read this. Oh well.

Then, I looked at the teacher who was talking to a new girl I bet. Her hair was very pretty looking. But, when she turned around, she was a goddess.

She was so beautiful and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She sat down next to me and I just stared at her. She turned to me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. How about you?" I tried to make it look like I wasn't staring at her.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Platt. Very nice to meet you" She told me.

I smiled at her and she blushed in return. She was so beautiful.

We both turned back to the board.

I have a feeling were going to be a couple soon.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I went to my locker. Rosalie's and Alice's locker were right next to mine.

They were at their lockers in 2 seconds.

"Oh my god! I think i'm in love!" We all said at once. Then we all bursted out laughing. People were staring.

"Ok. Boy talk later. Sports talk right now" I told them.

"I'm going Soccer, Soft Ball and Track" Alice told me.

"Same here" I agreed with her.

We waited for Rosalie decision.

"I'll do the same" Rose decided.

We filled out the form and they handed it to me and I gave it to the office.

Rosalie and Alice were back at their lockers waiting for me.

"Ok. Boy talk. Now" I told them.

"Ok. I meet Emmett Cullen. Total hottie and I want to be his girlfriend!" She laughed.

"I meet Jasper Cullen. Total hottie and I want to be his girlfriend!" She giggled.

"I meet Edward Cullen. Total hottie and I want to be his girlfriend!" I was laughing so hard now. We all said the same thing accept for the boys name.

"Wait! Esme said Carlisle Cullen has 3 adoptive sons!" Rosalie gasped.

"They're our neighbors!" We all gasped.

The bell for lunch rang.

"Great. Where are we going to sit?" I sighed.

"All the girls hate us because were the new girls" Alice crossed her arms.

"We will find a place" Rosalie assured us.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Me and my brothers sat at one of the back tables.

We sat alone because that's how we usual had lunch. We do have friends but all they talk about is sports and girls.

"Oh! Edward's day dreaming! Who's the girl?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes Edward. Tell your brothers what has happen today" Jasper smiled.

"I met this girl in Math. She's new her name is Bella. She had brown hair and she is so beautiful!" I told them.

"I met this girl named Alice in History. She had black hair and is so beautiful!" Jasper was copying my words.

"Well I met this girl named Rosalie in Reading-" He got cut off by Jasper.

"Still reading '_Uglies?'_" Jasper asked.

"Ya know what dude? Just shut up!" Emmett crossed his arms.

Jasper and I laughed.

"Ok. Back to my life. So I met Rosalie the new girl in my reading class and she is so beautiful! Goddess like" Emmett added.

"You guys like so stole what I said" I told them laughing.

"Ya. Were you bros so it's kinda hard not too!" Jasper laughed.

"We should get to more them more then ask them out" Emmett added and taking a bit of the apple he bought.

"Ok. All at once we have to say the girl we like last name" Emmett said.

We counted to 3 and then we all said "Platt"

That was weird. They all had the same last name.

"Dude! They are our neighbors! Ya know? Carlisle likes our neighbor across the street from us? Esme PLATT!" Emmett explained to us.

"Hell ya!" We all said and high fived each other.

"There's the girls!" I pointed out.

They had worried looks on their faces.

"They don't have anyone to sit with" Jasper sighed.

Emmett got that 'I have to do something about that look'

"Oh god Emmett! What are you thinking?" I panicked.

He stood up.

"YO! ROSALIE, ALICE AND BELLA! COME AND SIT WITH US!" Emmett said with his booming voice.

Bella and Alice burst out laughing while Rosalie dragged them along.

"Thanks guys" Rosalie said and sat down.

"No prob" Emmett said and put his feet on the chair next to him.

"Did you know we neighbors?" Emmett asked.

"Yep" Bella told him.

"Um Rosalie? Do you already have some one who hates you?" Alice looking back at a girl giving Rosalie a evil glare.

"Yep. When I walked out of reading, I called her a bitch" Rosalie said not even looking back but looking at her nails.

"Suprise there" Bella sighed.

The end of the lunch bell rang.

"Edward likes you!" Emmett blurted out to Bella.

"Well, Jasper likes Alice!" Edward told Jasper.

"And Emmett likes Rosalie" Jasper sighed like her was finishing a story.

The girls giggled.

"Well we will talk to you girls later" I said.

"Ok!" They all 3 said.

"Talk to ya when we get to our house" They said. They handed us a piece of paper with there email address and there cell numbers.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

It was another day at the hospital.

I went to the front desk.

"You called, Amelia?" I asked her.

"Yes. There is a new nurse that will be working here" Amelia told me.

"Wonderful!" I said.

Then, I saw Esme Platt, looking the same stunning women I saw before.

"Hey Carlisle!" Esme said to me with her beautiful smile.

"Hello Esme. Welcome to the team!" I laughed.

"Ok" I said. We both started to walk.

"Well, there is 8 year old girl suffering a brain tumor. 50-50 chance she's going to live" Esme sighed.

"Ok. Well I'll go in a check her out" I assured her.

We both walked in and the girl looked in pain.

"Hello Ellie. I hear you have a brain tumor. We are going to try to cure you. How does that sound?" I asked in a happy voice.

"She smiled at me.

I took a blood test while Esme wrote stuff down.

She had pink scrubs on with black polka dots on them. Her hair was in low pig tails that were curly. She was wearing white tennis shoes.

I think I was staring at her a little long because when I stopped day dreaming I was looking at her and she was pointing at the little girl.

"Oh!" I said.

Esme giggled.

"I'm going to give you some pain killers so your pain goes away and they will make you sleepy so you can have rest" I told Ellie. I injected some pain killers into her water bag and watched her fall asleep.

"Ok Carlisle. I think you have to go and do a surgery right now" Esme told me.

I walked out of the room and into the operation room. This is a open surgery so people above can watch. I looked up and saw Esme. She waved down at me and I waved back.

This surgery was a open heart surgery. I thought about Esme the whole time. When I was down, it was a success!

Finally it was time to go home. I stepped into my black Mercedes. Esme was right next to me in her White Equinox.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

When I got home the girls were all in the living room on there Apple LabTops.

"Hello girls" I said to them while taking off my ID card for the hospital.

"Hi Mom" They all mumbled.

"Who ya talking too?" I asked. Not my fault i'm a over protected.

"The Cullen boys" They all said.

"Ohh! Does some girls have a crush on some boys!" I laughed.

"Yep! I like Emmett, Alice likes Jasper and Bella likes Edward!" Rosalie said.

"And you like Carlisle!" The girls laugh.

"Not my fault he is gorgous!" I laughed.

"Go on a date with him!" Alice urged me.

"If he asks" I told them.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Rosalie: RosePetal76

Emmett: EmmyBear45

Jasper: JazzHands83

Alice: AlliWeightLoss27

Edward: EddyBoy64

Bella: JingleBells13

(Before Esme was home)

**JingleBells13 signed on**

**EmmyBear45 signed on**

**EddyBoy64 signed on**

**AlliWeightLoss27 signed on**

**JazzHands83 signed on**

**RosePetal76 signed on**

**EmmyBear45: Hey chico's and chica's!**

**EddyBoy64: Why the hell am I EddyBoy64?**

**EmmyBear45: Because Jazz and I agreed on it.**

**EddyBoy64: I hate you both.**

**JazzHand83: Hates a strong word.**

**EddyBoy64: I know. :)**

**RosePetal76: Lol! You guys are funny!**

**EmmyBear45: Well Jazzy and I are. Eddy's just a constant downer.**

**JingleBells13: So is Rose.**

**RosePetal76: Bitch.**

**JingleBells13: :D**

**EmmyBear45: EDWARD LOVES BELLA!**

**JazzHands83: Oh snap!**

**EddyBoy64: Thanks dude.**

**EmmyBear45: Any time bro.**

**RosePetal76: Where the hell is the hyperactive freak?**

**JingleBells13: You mean Alice?**

**RosePetal76: Ya. Her.**

**AlliWeightLoss27: RIGHT HERE!**

**RosePetal76: What the hell is up with your name?**

**AlliWeightLoss27: Well, it's not suppose to sound like Al.I, It's suppose to sound like Al.E**

**JingleBells13: That's a good one!**

**RosePetal76: I still think Alice is different.**

**JingleBells13: Everybody does!**

**EmmyBear45: Wow. This is probably the coolest freaking conversation ever!**

**JazzHands83: You keep thinking that.**

**EmmyBear45: I will thank you!**

**I plan on writing more today! Yaa!**


	3. Dodgeball

**Esme's POV**

I was in the kitchen making the girls some supper. Rosalie was lounging on the couch reading 'Seventeen' magazine. Alice was playing the Wii.

Guitar Hero World Tour was what she was playing. She is the best at it. I'm on easy and Bella and Rosalie are beginning the medium level while Alice is on Hard and can play a little bit on expert.

Bella was watching Alice.

"Dang Alice! You so good at this!" Bella complemented her sister. I smiled to my self. I loved when they got along.

"When I was sick that one day and I was home alone bored, what did you think I did all day?" Alice laughed.

"Esme! Did you draw this?!" Rosalie said picking up a picture off the coffee table that had the name Carlisle in the with hearts around it!

"I thought I put that away! And call me mom!" I gasped.

Alice was on the floor laughing and Bella was on the couch laughing.

Rosalie fell back on the chair laughing.

"Girls! Can't a 32 year old like the doctor she works with?" I put my hands on my hips.

They stopped dead short. Then burst out laughing again.

I sighed and also started to laugh a little. I was embarresed but they're my daughters so it's better then him seeing.

Bella went to our family's computer and went on iTunes. She started to play 'Falling Down' by Space Monkeys **(A/N: My favorite song!)**

The home phone started to ring.

Alice skipped to answer this. "Hello?" She said in her polite Alice voice.

"This is Alice Platt" She told him.

"Ah..Hello Dr. Carlisle Cullen" She was looking at me.

I mouthed to her that I wasn't here.

"No she's not here right now" Alice gave me a confused look.

Then she smiled showing her teeth.

"Ok. I will tell her and have her give you a call back" Alice hanged up and looked at me.

"HE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" She screamed.

Then I screamed and started to jump up and down.

We all started screaming randomly.

The phone rang again.

"Hello" Alice giggled.

"Oh no!! There was just a mouse?" Alice said it like a question.

"Ya...just a stupid mouse...nothing serious" Alice was about to burst out laughing.

"Ok.. Bye" She hanged up.

She burst out laughing.

"That was Carlisle.....wondering why we were screaming!!" She fell on the floor laughing.

"This is just getting better and better!" Bella laughed.

"Agreed!" Rosalie laughed.

Next Day.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived in school. Everyone gave us weird looks. Probably because of our converse. I had bright yellow ones, Alice had her lime green ones and Rosalie had hot pink ones.

I went to class and then to lunch. We sat with the boys and then off to our next class. Specials. Yesturday I had Typing and Study Hall. Today I have gym.

I walked into the locker room with Alice. They gave us a gym uniform. A fainted white shirt with maroon short shorts. We looked at all the girls and we all looked the same. No girl had anything special on there uniforms. Boys had sleeveless fainted white shirts and shorts that went to their knees.

We all sat on the bleachers. We saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper talking.

"Ok class! Today we play dodgeball. The team captains will be...Derek and Nick. There is 20 students in this class. 16 boys and 4 girls. Derek choose who you want in right now. You can have you and 5 more people. If you don't get picked, you sit on the bleachers until you get called in. " The coach said.

"I want Sam, Jake, Brandon, Tracy and Cara!" Derek called.

"I want Erica, Dustin, Issac, Bella and Alice!" Nick called.

"Were going to get embarresed in front of the boys!" I complained as we got on the court.

"GO BELLA AND ALICE!" Emmett's booming voice yelled.

The game started and it was hard ball.

Cara and Tracy were trying to hit Alice and I but missed everytime.

"This game is frea-" Before Alice could finish, Brandon threw a ball and the ball smacked me right in the face. I went to the ground hard.

"Bella!" Alice said. Before Alice could turn to me, she also got smacked in the face with a ball by Brandon.

"Yes!" Brandon said.

I got smacked right below my eye and Alice got smacked in the for-head.

"Both Platt's! Your out!" Coach yelled.

My face was burning and Alice was wobbling every where.

We sat by the boys.

"Dudettes! Are you girls ok?" Emmett asked.

"My face burns and Alice is out of it" I answered.

Edward put his hand on where I got hit. His hand was kinda cold but not really. I kept his hand there.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"I love paper. I love how it has words and I love how it comes in all different color" Alice said all bubbly and giggly.

"You love paper?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I love Jasper" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

Jasper laughed and pulled her onto his lap. She was so tiny. She was giggling for no reason and playing with his hand.

I layed my head on Edward's shoulder and he stroked my face.

Rosalie came in and sat on Emmett's lap.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Study Skills?" I asked her.

"Something like that" Rosalie laughed.

Emmett had her in a tight embrace and they were laughing.

"What's up with Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Brandon threw a dodgeball and smacked her right in the for-head" I answered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Brandon after class" Jasper smirked.

"I'm going to kill him with paper!" Alice in bubbly/angry voice. She was standing up to go try and kill Brandon but Jasper pulled her back onto her lap.

"I don't want you too hurt yourself" Jasper told her.

"Ok Jazzy" She giggled as if she was drunk. Jasper had his arms around her she couldn't leave. Edward was humming something to me that made me calm down.

This day just keeps getting better and better


	4. How To Ask A Girl Out

**Rosalie's POV**

We weren't going out with the boys yet but I heard them say they are going to ask us when they were at their lockers and I was around the corner.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward and about 8 more guys were by some dudes car in the parking lot and girls were sitting on the car trying to flirt with boys by giggling like everything was funny but they sounded really stupid. Thank god they didn't see us because the girls don't like us.

Bella was had to go back into school to grab her science book while Alice and I sat on the hood of car so the Edward, Jasper or Emmett might notice us.

One of the girls who looked like a hooker whispered something to her friend and they laughed.

"Wow. Look it's Barbie and Kelly" Tanya laughed at us and her friends laughed but all of the boys just looked at us.

I hopped of the car front and was about to get in the car when I looked at Tanya.

"Atleast me and my sisters boobs aren't plastic unlike you and your friends" I giggled and winked and waved. I hopped in the back while Alice drove and Bella got in shot gun. Alice drove forward and turned and when Bella was facing them she rolled down her window and said "Peace Bitches!"

We all laughed. Alice plugged in her iPod to the car and turned on 'TiK ToK' by Keisha.

"Haha. Rose is the best at come backs" Bella laughed.

"Always has been, always will be" I laughed with her.

My phone vibrated.

_"Haha! Tanya and her friends are all pissed at you guys now!" _Emmett texted me.

_"Hehe! They can all go to hell! Oh wait! With me mad at them it will be hell!" _I laughed when I sent that.

He didn't text back because I knew this conversation was over.

"Ok girls! Tomorrow is friday! What's the plan?" Alice asked.

"Lets see what Esme wants to do" Bella told her.

We both agreed.

"Anybody want to verse me in Guitar Hero World Tour?" Alice asked.

"Bring it!" Bella and I answered together.

_"Hey! You guys are right in front of us! _Emmett texted me again.

"The guys are behind us!" I told the girls.

We were at a red light so Bella took up on that opportunity.

She rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"Hi Emmett!" She yelled.

Emmett sticked his head out.

"Hi Bella!" He yelled back.

Jasper was driving. They were in a Black Volvo.

"Do you like the Equinox?" Emmett yelled/asked me.

"Yep! Do you like the Volvo?" I asked him.

"It's ok. Jasper and Edward picked it out" Emmett told me.

"Does Jasper usually drive you guys?" I yelled.

"Usually. Does Alice usually drive?" He yelled back at me.

"Ya. Rosalie always has to check how she looks every 2 minutes so that's not safe and I agreed that Alice drives" I yelled to him.

"Bella! Get your head in the car before I get a ticket!" Alice said to me.

"Well I gotta go! Bye!" I yelled to him.

"Bye!" He yelled back.

We pulled in our drive way and Esme wasn't home yet. We walked in and turned the lights on.

"ESME'S DATE IS ON FRIDAY!" Alice screamed.

"Should we spy on them?" Bella questioned.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we will!" Alice laughed at Bella.

"Just like last year. I'll- WAIT! Esme's a vampire!! She doesn't eat!" I panicked.

"They're are going for a walk in the park" Alice said and gave me the 'What are talking about' look.

"Oh. Well then lets spy on them with out getting caught!!" I finished my sentence.

"I will not dress like a guy again! When I did last year, I had girls all over me! GIRLS! I never want that experience again!" Bella shivered.

"Ok. We will get wigs and dress differently!" I told both them.

"Wait guys.....do we really want to spy on them?" Alice asked us.

"Well now that I think of it, it's not right to spy on them" Bella sighed.

"Ya. We will just have to make her tell us details!" I laughed. We all joined in laughing.

"So, tomorrow night can be girls night!! Fill the living room with blankets and pillows and we can girl stuff...like nail polish, magazines, do each others hair, movies and popcorn!!" Bella told us.

We all bursted our laughing because we sounded like 11/12 years old getting excited for a sleepover.

"It will be like old times...." Alice giggled while turning on the Wii.

"Hello girls" Esme said when she walked in.

"Hey mom" We all answered.

Then all 3 of us ran up to the counter, put our elbows on it, and put our chin on the palms of our hands.

Esme looked at us from the kitchen sink in front of us.

"What?" She asked us.

"A little birdie told me that Ms. Platt has a date with ......" I said.

"Ya" Esme blushed.

The 3 of us screamed like girly girls.

"Omg! We are going to pick out your clothes, do your make-up and hair!" Alice told her.

"You guys would?" Esme sounded relived.

"Uhh...Ya!" The 3 of us answered at the same time.

The 4 of us hanged out that night and talked about the date and how were going to make her pretty.

We all headed up to our room for bed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I was excited for Friday. 1. I might get a boyfriend. 2. We get to dress up Esme! This day will be so much fun.

I got dress and did my hair. I curled it the put it into a pony tail.

"Love it Bella!" Alice told me. She was putting her spiky hair into 2 low pig tails again. He hair was short it wasn't to long and it was thin so it was only a little amount was her big tails. But it was still cute.

We got in the Equinox and drove to school. We hopped out and got to school right in time.

I walked into Spanish. Uhh. Boring class.

I flew by kinda fast. I was happy.

Next class was History. Even better. The teacher kept on asking me if I was paying attention. I kept on saying yes so I would be left alone.

We had lunch next. The boys got detention for having a pencil war in Study Skills. We sat with 2 others girls who were really nice. Kate and Victoria. **(A/N: I know Victoria is evil but in my story she's nice)**

The bell rang and I went to my locker. I was walking away when I felt somebodys arms wrap around me.

Then, they brought their lips to my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward whispered.

"Ya" I whispered back trying to not get over excited.

He turned me around and hugged me. I breathed in his scent.

"I have to go to class now" He told me and kissed my cheek.

This is probably the best day of my life.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After Lunch, I walked to Study Skills. I decided to go to the Library.

I sat at one of the tables with a book. I didn't know what it was called but it was a book that I grabbed.

The book was boring. The cool think about the library is that, you have tables on the other side of the room when there are 3 walls and then a window wall that shows people coming from Lunch or building 3 to building 2.

Some one tapped on the window. I turned to see Jasper.

He said something to me that I didn't understand.

I gave him a confused look.

He said it louder and I still didn't hear him.

I gave him another confused look.

He thought about something for a moment.

Then he breathed on the window for fog would appear. Then, he wrote with his best ability to write back words: 'I said: Will you be my girlfriend?'

I looked up at him and smiled. The I breathed on the window to make fog and wrote: 'Yep :)'

He came through the library door and came by me. He came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"See ya later. I have to go to Typing" He told me.

I giggled but he didn't hear it.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I was in the same Study Skills as Alice, but she went to the library.

Emmett walked in.

He gave a note to the teacher and came and sat by me.

"I need to catch up in Spanish" He whispered to me.

"Ok" I said.

He studied a little and he studied me a little.

"Si" He said.

"Yes" I answered.

"Me llamo" Emmett said.

"My name is" I answered

"Cómo sean usted" He asked me.

"How are you" I answered.

"¿Será usted mi amiga?" He asked.

I had to think. I didn't know that one.

"Can I have your notes?" I asked.

"Sure" He answered with a smug smile.

I looked through his notes and I couldn't find anything.

Then at the bottom written in pen, ¿Será usted mi amiga?: Will you be my girlfriend?

"¿Es eso una pregunta o tengo yo que decir lo que significa?" Translation: Is that a question or do I have to say it in English?

"Es una pregunta" Translation: It's a question.

"Sí por supuesto" I answered. Translation: Yes of course.

"Well I have to head back to class before the end of the school bell rings" He told me and kissed my cheek good-bye.

10 minutes after he left, the bell rang.

I ran to my locker and I saw Bella and Alice.

"I have a boyfriend!" We all said at the same time.

"It's Edward!" Bella said.

"It's Jasper!" Alice said.

"It's Nick!" I said surprising them.

"What?!" They both said at the same time with a shocked look on their faces.

"Just kidding! It's Emmett" I laughed.

"Good. Because I was going to kick your ass if you were" Alice sighed with relief.

We went to our car. We hopped in. Tonight was going to be awesome!

**I promise that the next chapter will be in tonight!**


	5. Movie

**Esme's POV**

I was sitting in Ellie's hospital room talking with her.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing" I giggled.

"That's not what I heard. Some of the nurses said you and have a date!" She laughed.

"Ok. Yes we do!" I high fived her.

"What are your plans this weekend?" I asked her.

"My aunt and uncle and my mom are coming to visit" She sounded happy.

"Why isn't your dad coming?" I asked her.

"He's in the war. I want him home" She sighed.

"It's ok! He will be home soon!" I assured her.

"Can we play a card game?" She asked me.

"Of course!" I told her and got some cards out.

We played 'Go Fish' for a while and she was winning! It's like she knew what cards I had!

After awhile I got curious because she kept on looking up every time she was about to say card.

I turned around to find Carlisle showing her the numbers.

I gave him a glare.

"Hello Ellie. I have good news. We are going to try to get you into surgery in 2 days. How does that sound?" Carlisle said while putting pain killers in her water bag.

"Great!" She was sounding happy.

She drifted off into sleep. She looked happy sleeping. I'm glad she is trying to be happy when this isn't the best moment in life.

"Hello Esme. How are you today?" He asked while writing stuff onto his clip board.

"Great. Ellie seems very happy" I smiled.

"That's good. Lets hope this surgery is successful!" He added still not taking his eyes off his clip board.

"Well my shifts over. See you later tonight?" I asked.

"Ya. I will pick you up at 7" Carlisle said to me.

I ran out to the parking lot and hopped in my car. I drove home. Right now it was 5 so I had 2 hours to get ready.

When I got home I rushed into the house.

"Ok Esme. We have 2 short hours. But the good part is that we have everything planned. Go upstairs and change into you robe and meet us in our bath room!" Rosalie told me.

I went up to my room and changed into my robe.

They had a chair waiting for me. I sat down in it while they washed Bella washed my hair and Alice put that green facial mask on my face.

They put my hair up into a towel. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked like one of those girls in the beauty shop getting a make-over. Bella blowed dried my hair while Alice painted my nails.

Rosalie came in with a white long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. She said I would wear Uggs and she had a cute pink coat vest that had faux fur on the hood.

"I love it!" I squealed like a girly girl.

Rosalie did my make-up. Foundation, Eye Shadow, Eye Liner, Lip Gloss, Mascara and Cover Up.

They curled my hair. I felt so young and so pretty.

When I stood up they went 'Awwwwwwww'

There was a knock on the door.

"Alice gets it" Bella and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Ok!" Alice agreed.

She opened the door.

"Hello Alice. Is Esme ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep!" Alice giggled.

"By the way, the boys won't stop talking about you girls at home. In a good way of course!" Carlisle told her.

I came around the corner and Carlisle smiled. We walked out the door.

"Have her home by 10!" Rosalie yelled out the door.

I laughed and I got in his Mercedes.

It was a silent ride to the park.

When we got out, it wasn't that cold out.

We started to walk.

"You look great tonight" He told me.

"You too" I answered.

"So...tell me about your daughters" Carlisle asked.

"Well as you know I have 3. You have meet Alice and probably have seen. I adopted Rosalie and Alice when they were no older then 1 and then I was working at the hospital one day and people always drop babys off there and I saw a baby that just got dropped of that was just 14 monthes old so I decided to adopt her. How about your boys?" I asked.

"Well one day I was at the hospital and I was going through the nursery to see if a baby needed to get checked and I came across the 3 boys and I decided I wanted to be a father to them"' Carlisle chuckled.

"I remember when the girls hit puberty. Craziest week of my life. It was crazy because they all hit puberty the same day. They were 12 years old and I never dealt with stuff like that but I managed" I giggled.

Carlisle grabbed my hand.

It felt good to hold hands with someone.

"I remember when Emmett broke the window when we played baseball. He was in shock and then I was laughing because I always wanted that father moment when you son brakes the window. It was a proud moment" Carlisle laughed.

We talked for 2 more hours until he brought me home.

He opened my door for me.

"I had a great time" I told him.

"Me too" He said.

And then it all happened at once. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was a good 7 seconds but it was great.

We said bye and I walked into the house. I felt 16 again.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Esme left so it was girl time!

We got tons of blankets and put them on the living room floor.

We all had on sweat pants and t-shirts.

We popped some pop corn and choose movies.

"How about 'Paranormal Activity'?" Alice asked.

"Totally!" Bella agreed.

"Fine" I agreed.

"We should invite the boys" Bella blushed.

"You better text Nick, Rosalie" Alice laughed.

"Yep!" I giggled.

_'Hey! You guys should come over. Us girls are going to watch 'Paranormal Activity' and we need boys there :) - Rosalie._

_'Haha! We will be right over! - Emmett_

"Ya! They're coming!" I jumped up in down.

They came in and sat on the floor with us.

Bella layed back on Edward's chest, Alice sat on Jasper's lap and I put my head on Emmett's shoulder.

**I'll Countine more tomorrow**


	6. Painting Mistakes

**Rosalie's POV**

Wow. Paranormal Activity is kinda scary. Well, we just started watching so it's ok.

"What were you guys doing before you came over here?" I asked without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Edward and I were playing poker and Emmett was trying to show off to us in Guitar Hero World Tour. He plays on hard and he thinks he's the best" Jasper laughed.

I smirked at Alice and Edward saw.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Alice plays Guitar Hero World Tour on hard and she's pretty good at it" I smirked.

"Well Alice, we will have to settle this one day" Emmett eyed her.

"Bring it" Alice and him fist pounded.

"What did you girls do?" Edward asked.

"Got Esme ready for her date" Bella's also said with her eyes still on the screen.

"How was that?" Emmett asked.

"We made her look like a teenage girl" I laughed.

"Wow. What if she dressed like a teenage girl and went to school with you girls?" Jasper asked.

"Haha. We would never allow that" I said in my plain voice.

"It would it be funny" Alice giggled.

"So tell us about your old school" Jasper asked.

"We lived in Maine. We went to a Catholic school because that was the only school. The uniforms sucked. We got kicked out" Bella laughed.

"How?" The boys asked all together.

"We started a food fight" Alice smiled to her self.

"Classic" Emmett laughed.

"I hope Esme and Carlisle are having a good time" Edward said.

"Ya. You don't know how many years Carlisle has searched for someone like her" Emmett added.

"Don't worry. We know Carlisle is a vampire" Alice assured them.

"How did you know?" Edward asked shocked.

"Esme's a vampire. She told us" Alice told the guys.

"Well it's a 8:50 and I know they will be home soon so, we will talk tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Uh...duh!" Us 3 girls said.

We gave the boys a hug good-bye and they left.

About 10 minutes later, we heard a car pull in. We all ran to the window to see who it was. When we looked, we saw, Esme and Carlisle. Kissing.

"Oh. It's just Esme and Carlisle kissing. Wait! ESME AND CARLISLE KISSING?!?!" I screamed but thank god they didn't hear us.

I stared wide eyes, Bella did a gasp and Alice fainted.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other. Carlisle backed his car into his drive way and was congratulated by the boys.

Alice woke up and immediately knew what was happening again.

She walked in the door and we acted like we saw nothing. We went to the kitchen.

"Details!" Bella smiled.

"Ok. So we were walking and talking and then he held my hand! Then we talked some more and he drove me home and he KISSED ME!" She screamed.

We all screamed with her.

"I know! I love this life" Esme sighed.

After that, we all went to bed.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up and realized I was the last one awake. It 9:13 a.m. I walked down stairs to find the girls eating breakfast. I got out a bowl and poured 'Frosted Flakes'

"They're grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!" I said with a mouthful of cereal that spit out of my mouth when I said that. We laughed.

"What's the plans today girls?" Esme asked when she came down.

"We don't know yet" Bella answered for us.

"How about, when I go over to Carlisle's house to go over how Ellie's operation is going to work, you girls paint the shed?" Esme asked us.

We agreed. We got some old t-shirts on and a different pair of sweat pants.

Esme went over to the boys house and worked with Carlisle. We could see the boys through the front window but they couldn't see us.

"I like this light yellow" Rosalie said while painting right next to me.

Bella was on the ladder painting above the garage and Rosalie and I were standing and painting by the garage door.

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Bella wondered aloud.

"Well they are probably having more fun then us" Rosalie laughed.

Bella had 5 paint buckets on roof with her. She bent over to grab one and she knocked 3 down. That paint went all over Rosalie and I. Then she fell off the ladder taking down the last 2 paint buckets that went all over her and the paint on the ground that also was on her. We all wiped the paint from our eyes.

"Guys! I'm so sorry! The ladder must be missing a bolt because it wobbled when I leaned over a little! I'm so sorry!" Bella apologized.

"It's ok Bella! We will check the ladder" I assured her.

Then the ladder came crashing down almost on Bella, when I pulled her towards me.

We all screamed really loud.

Esme came running out to us.

She stopped right in front of us and we stood up covered in paint.

"I was reaching over to grab another paint bucket when the ladder wobbled to the side and I knocked 3 bottles down that went all over Rosalie and Alice then I fell off with 2 bottles then fell on me and then the ladder fell" Bella told her.

"Are you girls ok?" Esme asked.

"Never better" I said laughing. They all gave me a weird look but I couldn't stop laughing. I saw my self in Esme's car mirror and I looked like a paint monster!

"I heard you girls scream and I ran down while Carlisle looked from out the window and the boys were asking who screamed and I told them the girls but stay here because it's probably nothing. Thank god you girls are ok!" Esme sighed.

We laughed and went inside to shower.

We cleaned our selves up and Esme was still at Carlisle's house.

Us 3 girls had our robes that went to our knees. We went on IM.

**JazzHands83 signed on.**

**EddyBoy64 signed on.**

**RosePetal76 signed on.**

**JingleBells13 signed on.**

**EmmyBear34 signed on.**

**AlliWeightLoss27 signed on.**

**EddyBoy64: Are you girls ok? We heard a loud noise.**

**EmmyBear: Ya!**

**Rosepetal76: Were fine. Paint fell on us and the ladder fell. No biggie.**

**JazzHands83: What happened?**

**JingleBells13: Well, I was on the ladder and I reached for another paint bucket and 3 got knocked down which went all over Rosalie and Alice and then I fell off and 2 paint buckets went all over me and then the ladder fell. But were alive!**

**EmmyBear34: Lol! I wish that was on video!**

**RosePetal76: That would be so embarrassing!**

**JazzHands83: Atleast you girls are ok.**

**JingleBells13: Thank god!**

**EmmyBear34: Guess what were doing?**

**RosePetal76: What?**

**JazzHands83: Were listening to Esme and Carlisle.**

**EddyBoy64: They are laughing and i'm pretty sure they're making out.**

**JingleBells13: I'm thankful they're not here doing that. **

**RosePetal76: Haha. You would be getting sick and Alice and I would be laughing.**

**All 5 of them: Speaking of Alice.....**

**AlliWeightLoss: RIGHT HERE! Hehe.**

**RosePetal76: Freak....**

**I'll countine more later.**


	7. Snowman

**Esme's POV**

It was Saturday evening and us 4 girls were sitting in our house. I don't remember what I was doing but now i'm day dreaming about Carlisle.

I sighed.

"Ohh! Esme's day dreaming about a certain someone!!!!" Alice giggled and breaking the silence.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because you were pouring yourself some ice tea and now your pouring it all down your shirt" Alice pointed at my shirt.

I gasped because I was. I missed my cup completely and poured pretty much all of it down my shirt.

"Well at least it's not paint! Oh snap! I went there!" I said in my best burn voice.

The girls laughed and they kept on challenging each other in Guitar Hero World Tour.

"So, how was hanging out with the boys yesterday?" I questioned with my 'I don't remember giving you permission to do that' look. I have tons of looks. Haha.

"Sorry! We wanted to watch Paranormal Activity so we didn't have to be alone and scared and they were bored so yeah" Rosalie said innocently.

"I don't care. Just making sure you girls weren't doing anything" I laughed.

"Whatever!" They all yelled and laughed.

"How about we go make snowman in the boys yard for fun?" I asked them.

"Making snowman at 7 o'clock at night in our neighbors yard? Sounds like a plan" Bella giggled.

They all went up stairs and got dress. **(A/N: Go to profile to see their outfits)**

We all skipped over to the boys yard and started making snowman.

Rosalie and I were making one and Alice and Bella made 2, 1 with a stick gun shooting the others one head and the one that got shot, head is off.

We laughed. The boys were inside watching T.V. because they had the curtains closed but we could see the lights on and their figures but barley.

There must have been at least 11 snowman in their lawn.

Alice motioned us over.

"Were going to throw a snowball at their window and then were going to run behind our car across the street!" Alice whispered.

I got some snow and threw the snowball from the middle of the street so the girls wouldn't get seen.

We ran behind our cars.

The guys turned the outside lights on and they came out the door.

They all came out shirtless with sweat pants. AND THEY ALL HAD ABS!

They all had a 12 pack.

The girls put their hands over their mouth so they wouldn't scream.

They all bursted out laughing after they saw what we did in their yard. Alice wrote on the snow, 'Haha! We were here and you guys didn't even know it!'

"So our girlfriends!" Emmett said.

Jasper took out his phone and called some one.

Then to break the silence a ringtone went off.

_'I close my eyes. I put my back against the wall. I put my glasses on and I don't see no on-' _Alice's ringtone went off.

When we stood up the boys were already by us and they picked us up.

Carlisle had me like if he was holding a baby, Edward had Bella upside down and had his arm around his stomach, Jasper had Alice over his shoulders and Emmett had Rosalie on his back.

"We loved what you did too our yard" Edward said.

"We do too" Rosalie giggled.

The boys set us down and they kissed us.

The boys went back to their house and we went into ours.

"OUR FIRST KISS!" The girls screamed.

I laughed with them and they were happy. Today was a very fun day for us.

**Sorry it's so short! i have a friend coming over!**


	8. The Mile

**Sorry everyone for the delay! School is backing me up on updates. But i'll update now!**

**Esme's POV**

It was Monday now **(A/N: I know I skipped a day)** and I had work. I got on brown scrubs with aqua blue polka dots. I put on black converse and I walked outside. Carlisle's car was already parked outside.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"No. But i'll come along" I smiled and got in his car.

We talked all the way there and when we arrived at the hospital, we held hands into the hospital. The front desk women smiled and we went our separate ways.

"Hello Ellie" I said while skipping into her room.

"Hi Esme" She said weak.

I turned to her and she was very pale and looked tired.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked and rushed over to her.

"I'm have trouble brea-" She got cut off by her monitor giving my a blank line.

I grabbed the things that shock people to try to start their heart back up.

Nothing. The little girl that was fighting her battle against a tumor, lost her fight.

I held her hand and started to let tears come out of my eyes.

I was sad because she was to young to die and I had her here for a month and now she died.

I started to cry and Carlisle walked by and came in to see what was wrong.

He heard her monitor and pulled me into a hug.

I cried on his jacket and he tried to sooth me.

Ellie's mom was in the waiting room to see when her daughter can come home.

I kissed Carlisle and said I would be right back.

As I approached the little girls mother she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fanba. Your daughter has passed away.

She broke down crying and I gave her kleenex's and hugged her.

I told her it was unexpected and she was praying in Spanish.

I walked away and went back to work.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The school day was going by fast. It was the worst part of my life. Gym.

Alice and I walked up the locker room stairs to the gym.

The boys were waiting for us.

"So you girls excited for this?" Emmett asked.

"What are we doing today?"I asked.

"The mile" Jasper said fast.

Wow. The end of my life was happening right now.

"I'm going to throw up on Alice again" I groaned.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Last year at our old school, we did the mile and I was running by Bella and she threw up on my shoulder. It wasn't alot but that caused me to scream" Alice shivered.

"It was actually pretty funny" I giggled.

"Yep. I was so damn hilarious" Alice said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok. Running first will be Derek, Nick, Travis, Sam, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Willie and Josh. The rest will run after them" The coach announced.

So we went to the football field/track field and the ones who weren't running sat on the bleachers.

We cheered the boys and they did really good. The highest time somebody got was 7 minutes.

When everyone was done, the rest got up. Edward kissed my for-head and Jasper also kissed Alice's for-head.

Alice and I stood there and waited for the couch to say run.

The coach yelled 'RUN!' and we started too. Out of 10 people, Alice and I were the 3rd and 4th person. We didn't know who was in which place because we were right by each other.

The others were way behind us.

We were directly across the track from the bleachers and then we heard a booming voice yell "GO BELLA AND ALICE! RUN AND KICK SOME ASS!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't laugh or else it will slow us down!" Alice told me.

We couldn't help it. We burst out laughing.

They kept cheering us on. The did a pyramid, where Emmett and Jasper held Edward's feet but they dropped him and Jasper tried to kick but it didn't go to well.

Alice and I got the time of 7 min and 23 seconds. We had to walk the last lap to get our heart rates back to normal.

Tracy and Cara caught up to us. **(A/N: In my Dodgeball chapter, I made a mistake. I meant to put Eric instead Erica. So there is only 4 girls)**

"Hey" Cara breathed.

"Hey" Alice and I responded.

"How are you guys?" Tracy asked taking deep breathes.

"Oh nothing" I said.

Alice and I smirked at each other.

"So, Tracy, Cara. I hear you guys like Josh and Cameron" Alice smiled.

"Ya" They blushed.

"Well they like you" Alice and I whispered to them at the same time.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in shock and started jumping up and down and squealing.

All the boys in our gym class and I mean ALL the boys in our gym class looked at us but they couldn't hear us.

"Sorry! Just a mouse!" Alice yelled to them and turned away.

"Nice cover" Tracy giggled.

"You just jealous!" Alice laughed.

We all headed back to school and us 4 girls to our locker room.

The day flew by fast.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

It was finally Friday Afternoon.** (A/N: I skipped days :D)**

The boys were home and were planning to come over later tonight to watch some movies with us.

It was 5:24 and the sun was setting but it was still light out.

We got a tap on the door. Alice stood up to get it and 3 seconds after she opened it, she screamed and shut it.

"What?!" I asked frantically.

"Blake" Alice gasped.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie while Esme and Bella were upstairs planning the movie.

There was a small tap on the door and I went and answered it.

I looked down to see a rock. Somebody threw a rock at the door.

I looked up to see the Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett standing in their yard looking at me. I saw another guy. I realized then, it was Blake.

I screamed and slammed the door.

"What?!" Rosalie said freaked.

"Blake" I gasped.

Blake was Esme's old boyfriend. Told dick. He always yelled at her and hit her if he was mad. He always swore at us and once he pulled Bella and I down the stairs by our hair and then he went back up to get Rosalie and also dragged her down by the hair. Just to tell us not to get in his and our moms way anymore. Esme saw that and told him to get out of her f*cking house before she calls the cops for causing harm.

Then she broke up with but he didn't want too. He started to drag her around by her hair. I hit him upside the head and he got knocked out. He was still human and 34. Now he's a vampire at 34.

Rosalie and I walked outside.

The boys and Blake were still across the street.

"Hey girls!" Blake yelled and smiled.

Rosalie flipped him off.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Why in hell, would we tell you?" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"And she has a boyfriend so go back to the pit in hell where you came from" Rosalie kept a straight face when she said it.

"Come on girls! That was a while back!" He tried to reason with us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Blake was Esme's boyfriend. That's before we left. Blake was abusive. Always hit her and swore at her. He ALWAYS swore at us and once he dragged Bella and Alice down the stair steps by their hair. And then he came back up and dragged me down too. Then Esme wanted to brake up. But guess what faggot didn't want too? Well, Blake of course. Who other faggot is there. He started to drag her by the hair and then I knocked him out and we told him goodbye and that Esme didn't want to see his face again. I guess that didn't take long" Rosalie told that story in annoyance.

Blake glared at us.

"So Blake, GO TO HELL!" Rosalie screamed and went inside.

I gave him a glare and started to turn to my door and right when I turned my head to face the front, I hit the door and fell into the bush right night to our door.

I got up and walked in going "Ow...."

Esme ran down.

"If he's here, I will ripe him to nothing!" She said through her teeth.

We looked out side and he was good.

We all went back to what we were doing. We were excited for tonight.


	9. Movie Date

**Rosalie's POV's**

I was sleeping on the bottom bunk of Alice and I's bunk bed when I heard terrible singing.

"Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!" Bella and Alice sang.

"Shut up before I go deaf!" I complained and put my head under my pillow.

Then, Bella and Alice jumped onto me.

"Wake up in the afternoon feeling like Rosalie!" They are remixing the verse from Ke$ha's song, Tik Tok.

It was 5:46 p.m. and the boys are coming at 7:30.

"I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a animal dying" I giggled.

"Haha. Very funny" Bella said sarcastically.

I got out of bed in my Lady GaGa t-shirt and sweat shorts and my hair was in a sloppy bun.

"MOTHER!" I yelled.

No response.

Alice was wearing pretty much the same outfit. She was wearing a Metro Station t-shirt and sweat shorts and her hair was straightened. **(Her hair looks like what it was in New Moon the movie) **Bella was wearing a Britney Spears t-shirt and sweat shorts and her hair was also down.

Alice and I looked out the window to see Esme in the boys lawn, and her and Carlisle were holding hands and the boys were right next to them laughing and they were all talking.

Alice and I smirked at each and went to the front door and opened it.

They didn't notice us until I yelled "No public affection on our lawn!"

They all looked at us.

"I'm not on our lawn!" Esme yelled back.

"Are you back sassing us?" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to be my mother?" Esme yelled again.

"Why? Do we look that old?" Rosalie yelled with a smirk.

Esme's jaw dropped and the boys gasped then laughed. Including Carlisle.

"Oh snap!" Alice yelled back and we did a high-five.

I closed the door.

"IM time!" I yelled to the girls.

**RosePetal76 signed on**

**EddyBoy64 signed on**

**JazzHands83 signed on**

**EmmyBear45 signed on**

**JingleBells13 signed on**

**AlliWeightLoss27 signed on**

**EmmyBear45: You guys burned Esme!**

**JingleBells13: The more reason to love us!**

**EddyBoy64: I agree.**

**RosePetal76: Yaa. So whats up.**

**JazzHands83: Oh nothing. Sitting around.**

**RosePetal76: Haha. Esme just yelled 'Your lucky I love you!' to us. **

**EmmyBear45: Well at least your not grounded.**

**EddyBoy64: Ya. That would be no fun.**

**JingleBells13: Exactly.**

**RosePetal76: It is cold outside.**

**JingleBells13: Way to go Captain Obvious.**

**RosePetal76: Any time Lieutenant Sarcasm.**

**EmmyBear45: You guys are so sisters.**

**JazzHands83: Ya. And funny.**

**JingleBells13: Yaa. School is going to be so stupid! It's really boring.**

**EddyBoy64: Not with you guys around.**

**RosePetal76: All the teachers think they are so cool but they are actually stupid.**

**JingleBells13: She has a point.**

**JazzHands83: Well at least you weren't around when we had Ms. Cat.**

**RosePetal76: Mr. Cat?**

**EmmyBear45: Ya. Really freaky. She always wore ugly green blouses with ugly tan pants and dark blue eye shadow and the reddest lipstick ever and pink/purple/brown and red hair.**

**JingleBells13: That's really creepy.**

**RosePetal76: Once again Alice isn't talking.**

**AlliWeightLoss27 changed her status to: Trying to get a squirrel off the roof!**

**JingleBells13: What is wrong with her?**

**RosePetal76: I always knew she had issues.**

**JingleBells13 changed her status to: Going to go make sure Alice doesn't do something stupid.**

**JingleBells13: Oh shit! She fell off the roof!**

**EmmyBear45: What?**

**RosePetal76: Esme could have gotten some one else besides Alice, but no. She didn't!**

**AlliWeightLoss27: Hehe! I'm back!**

**JingleBells13: You just fell of the roof!**

**AlliWeightLoss27 signed off.**

**RosePetal76: See ya guys soon!**

We all signed off.

"I can't believe the boys are coming!" Bella clapped.

Esme came up.

"Hey mom..." Alice said nervously.

"Do I really look old?" She asked.

"Psh! No! You look young!" Bella told our mom.

Esme smiled.

"Is somebody excited to see Dr. Cullen?" Alice looked at Esme.

"Maybe." She said said giggling.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

"Maybe." I said with a giggle.

My daughter asked me if I am excited to see Carlisle.

_Flashback_

* * *

Today for work, I was wearing white jean capris, white sequence converse, a white polo shirt and a white aeropostal sweatshirt. I know I wasn't in uniform but, I wasn't doing any major stuff today so I am okay.

My hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey! Esme?" One of the other nurses said.

"Yes, Tina?" I said turning around. Right now, I am on the 5th floor of the hospital, in the hall way.

"What room are going too?" Tina asked.

"The one down there." I said turning around and pointing. I turned back to her.

"Okay. What patient?" She asked.

I took out the manilla folder and looked up the patient. I looked up at Tina.

"Ronald Deff. He is a 45 year old man with a ser-" I felt someone kissing my neck. I knew it was Carlisle. I continued. But, I couldn't keep a straight face and I was laughing. "Serious heart condition." I said with a little bit of laughter in my voice.

She smiled and walked around.

I turned around and faced him.

"Someones eager." I said to him.

"You know it." He replied.

We kissed. Than started to make-out a little.

"Esme?" An other nurse said.

We stopped kissing.

"See you later tonight?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes." He replied with a quick kiss and walked away.

I turned to the nurse who was pointing to Mr. Deff's room.

I smiled at her and walked into his room.

"Hello? Ronald Deff?" I said looking down at my clip board and than back up.

"Hey!" He said. He put his fist up so I could fist pound it.

I fist pounded him.

He smiled.

"I'm your nurse and you can call me Esme." I smiled at him.

"I'm Ronald but you can call me, Ron." He smiled back.

I usually call adults by Mr. or Mrs., Ms.

But, oh well, What ever makes him happy.

I gave him some shots.

_'We going to light it up, like it's dynam-' _My ringtone. **(A/N: The song is Dynamite by Taio Cruz)**

Called ID said Alice.

"Alice? Why are you calling me from school?" I asked.

"Is it true that Iodine is on the Periodic Table?" She asked.

"Wha-" I sighed. "Alice, is this cheating?" I said.

"No! No. Not at all. I'm just asking for an answer..." She said to me.

"Yes Alice, Iodine is on the Periodic Table." I said.

"Thanks Esme! Love you!" She said.

"Love you too, Alice." I smiled.

We both hung up.

"That's was my daughter." I smiled while putting some fluid into his water bag.

He smiled at me and I left the room.

My shift was over so I left for home

_End of flashback._

* * *

"The boys will be here soon!." Alice gasped.

We looked at the clock.

We hade 36 more minutes until they would get here.

The girls got into shower. Rosalie and Alice use the up stairs shower because that bathroom has 2 showers and Bella used my shower.

After a while, Rosalie and Alice came down stairs.

Alice was on Rosalie's back, doing her hair while Rosalie walked around.

We heard a knock on the door.

Bella screamed from the upstairs.

Rosalie and Alice ran back upstairs.

I answered the door to see the boys.

"Hi!" I said welcoming them in.

They smiled and Carlisle gave me a kiss.

We sat on the couch and waited for the girls.

"So, where are the girls?" Carlisle asked and the boys looked at me.

"Girls?" I called upstairs.

"Just a minute!" Bella called.

"What is taking so long?" I called upstairs.

"Rosalie has her period!" Alice giggled.

"Shut the hell up, Alice! That was last week, dumb-ass." Rosalie said.

The girls finally came down and we decided to watch Kick-Ass.

Kick-Ass was a funny movie.

I was snuggled up to Carlisle and he had his arm around my shoulders, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, asleep, Bella has her head on Edward's shoulder and they're holding hands. Rosalie was snuggled up to Emmett and Rosalie's head was on Emmett's chest.

The movie finally ended and we had to say goodnight to the boys.

I gave Carlisle a kiss, Bella gave Edward a kiss, Alice gave Jasper a kiss and Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss.

Tomorrow would be a crazy day because I didn't tell the girls, but the boys are coming to the girls soccer game.

* * *

**I'm excited for the next chapter! I have a surprise!**


	10. Soccer Games

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Bella's POV**

Today was our soccer game. We were playing against Seattle. Those girls are crazy. They will take you out.

We had to get up at 8 a.m. because we had to be there by 10.

After about an hour of getting ready, we left.

We arrived at the field at 9:58 a.m. so we barely made it.

"Okay! Mary, right side forward. Celia, Middle forward. Jamie, left side forward. Bella, right side mid forward. Kora, middle mid forward. Nina, left side mid forward. Rosalie, right side defense. Alex, middle defense. Alice, left side defense. Whitney, sweeper. Addison, goalie. Alice will be goalie 2nd half. Ready ladies?" Our couch said.

"Ready!" We all yelled.

"Who are we?" Celia yelled.

"The Spartans!" We all yelled.

Our team headed out for the field and I saw Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper with all the other parents.

I ran over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Look who's here for us!" I said happily.

"Games starting!" Referee said.

We got set up and the game started. I ran down the field because we got the kick off. This one girl that I collided with was back, and she looked at me as if it was the end for me.

The ball was dropped back to me and Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper said 'Go Bella!'

That girl that hates me, comes and hits me with her elbow and I fall to the ground. I heard people gasp on the Spartan parents side.

The stupid referee didn't call anything.

"That should be called!" Whitney's mom said.

"Yeah! She hit her with her elbow!" Kora's dad said.

"Didn't see, so no call." Referee called.

I hit the ground with my hands and got up.

"This isn't over." I mumbled to the evil girl. She glared at me.

"Yeah! I can't wait to take out that short weak girl!" One of the forwards on the other team called about Alice.

Alice smirked.

The game started again and that one girl who said that about Alice, was going towards Alice.

Alice ran up to her and slammed into her! Knocking that one player down, the referee blew his whistle.

"Yellow card on player 27!" Alice got a yellow card.

"Think I'm weak now?" Alice said to her.

The girl scoffed and walked away.

Our coach was laughing her ass off.

Rosalie got this bitchy look on because her and a player on the Seattle team was giving her a glare.

That same girl got the ball and was bringing down Rosalie's side.

I saw a smile on Rosalie's face as she stole the ball from that one girl.

Rosalie kicked the ball and it went flying towards the other goal.

"Nice!" Alice called to Rosalie.

Celia got the ball and she did a power slam and scored a goal.

"WHOA!" Everyone on the Spartans side cheered.

We scored four more goals and they scored one on us.

Half time came and Alice was now goalie.

She is a really good goalie.

Alice saved seven goals! SEVEN!

So we got eight goals on them.

Seattle isn't really doing well.

The girl that Alice got a yellow card on was coming down the field and the defense couldn't get her and Alice came running up to her, ready to grab the ball.

It all looked like it happened in slow motion. The girl shoving Alice out of the way, Alice hitting the ground hard, the girl tripping over Alice's legs and their legs get tangled up when the girl falls.

The whistle blew. The girl got up and glared at Alice while sat up and glared back.

Rosalie ran over to her. Alice was saying something to her.

"Coach?" Alice says she can't walk on her left leg." Rosalie called to the coach.

The crowd gasped.

"Bring her off the field." Coach called back.

Rosalie carried Alice bridal style while Alice glared at the one girl.

"Addison, take goalie and Marcy, go in for Addison's old spot." Marcy is our back up girl if someone gets hurt.

We only had 7 minutes left in the game. Rosalie wasn't letting that one player who hurt Alice off that easily.

The girl was right in front of Rosalie and Rosalie had the ball and Rosalie power slammed it and it hurt the girl right in the nose.

The girl screamed in pain and held her nose while blood was going everywhere from her nose.

"Omg! I'm like, so sorry!" Rosalie said in a fake voice trying to sound sorry but she was faking it.

Our game ended and we won.

Coach told Esme and Carlisle to meet her at the hospital because Coach was taking Alice to the hospital.

Edward came over and kissed me and Emmett kissed Rosalie. Jasper looked worried.

"Lets go to the hospital. Now." Esme said.

We went to hospital in Forks and we saw Coach waiting.

"Where is she?" Esme asked.

Than, on the other end of the hallway is Alice is walking around on crutches with a bright lime green cast on her left leg.

"I'll kill her. Just you watch me." She said getting closer to us.

Jasper went up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Jazzy." She giggled.

We signed her out and I helped her into our car. The boys took their car.

Than everyone ended up at our house.

Rosalie suggested we all sign her cast.

This is what everyone said:

_Get better freak!- Rose_

_Once the cast is off, we will track that girl down- Bells_

_Get better sweetie! - Mom/Esme._

_Hope you heal fast! And feel better!- Carlisle. _

_Poor little Alice- Edward._

_My poor darlin' :( - Jazzy_

_Get better pixie stix! Lets hope the cast doesn't prevent your hyperness ;) - Emmett._

Than Emmett put a x through Edward's name and put Eddy Boy and than Edward put a x through Emmett's name and put Emmy.

"Touche." Edward said.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

It is finally Monday and Alice threw her crutches in the back of the car and hopped to the drivers seat.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I said in the passenger seat.

"I don't know. Lets hope." Alice smiled.

Bella got in the back. Alice backed up just fine.

Alice stopped so I could talk to the boys.

"Is Bella now driving?" Jasper asked. The boys were about to get in their car.

"No. Alice is." I replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Edward asked.

"We don't know." I shrugged.

Alice drove off to school.

We arrived and parked along the fence. The boys were right behind us and pulled into the parking space right next to us.

Jasper got Alice's crutches out and opened her door for her and help her out. He grabbed her bag and also carried that for her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

I watched as Jasper stood right by Alice and got the door for her. Emmett put his arm over my shoulder and Edward and Bella held hands.

We went to Bella and I's locker first and I watched as Jasper opened Alice locker. I think that boy would do any thing for her.

"Jasper! You can't walk me every where! You'll be late for your classes!" Alice looked at him.

"I don't care. You can't carry your bag and expect to walk around on crutches every where." He looked at her.

She looked at Jasper and sighed and than turned around a smiled.

Jasper grabbed her bag and luckily he had 1st block and last block with her.

"Hey, Alice." I said and she turned to me as she locked her lock.

"Bella and I made you a picture." I smiled and handed it to her.

She opened it.

It was the three of us in stick figures. We all had triangles for dresses. Bella had brown curly hair, Alice had short black spikey hair and I had yellow straight hair. My hair color doesn't come in any crayon color. Well we only had the 12 box. Not the 48 or 72.

Alice had a green cast on and we were all smiling.

At the top it said 'Get better soon! Love you!'

"Aww! I love it." She smiled. She handed it to Jasper and he put it in her bag.

Emmett and I had class on the 1st floor. So did Jasper and Alice but a different class. The doors you walk into school are on the 2nd floor so that's why Alice hasn't gone up any steps. Jasper grabbed Alice's bag and they started head for the stairs. Emmett and I followed.

By the time Emmett and I got to the stair steps, Alice and Jasper were already half way down and the stair steps had like 20 steps or something.

"Jazz? Why are you walking in front of me?" Alice asked. Yeah, Jasper should be walking beside her.

Than, Alice fell and Jasper caught her. They looked like they were hugging each other.

"That's why." Jasper said.

"Oh Jazzy." Alice giggled and Emmett went down and grabbed her crutches.

We finally were on the bottom floor and Alice and Jasper headed off to their classes.

Emmett still had his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow, Emmett. Way to score." A guy named Joseph said.

I looked away from Joseph.

Emmett glared at him and Joseph shut up.

Emmett and I sat in the back and we scooted our desk together.

"Okay class. Today we will be reading the whole time!" Everyone groaned besides me and Emmett.

We smiled at each other. This means we would pretend to read but we would pass notes.

I got a book off the shelf. _New Moon_. What ever the hell that is.

I read the summary. It was about this moody kid Edmond and he leaves his girlfriend.

_Italics: Rosalie_

**Bold: Emmett**

**Hey babe.**

_Heyyyyyyyy._

**Are you having fun.**

_Only the greatest._

**Haha. What are you doing Friday?**

Oh my god. Oh my god.

_Nothing. Why?_

**Well there is this place and it's a HUGE flower garden and I wanted to take you to it.**

_Is it like a date?_

**It's not like a date, it is a date ;)**

_Of course I'll go!_

**Okay. I'll pick you up at 6:30**

_Sounds great!_

**I know! Have you seen Jasper today? He is really helping out Alice.**

_I know! It' s so sweet!_

"Mr. Cullen? Miss. Platt? Something you like to share?" Mr. Fren asked.

"Nope. Just our reviews on the books." Emmett lied smoothly.

"Oh. Okay." He said and sat down.

I giggled a little.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I made it to class just on time.

Luckily, were we sit is the back row and right next to each other.

She scooted her desk to mine and I smiled. She turned to say something to me put I kissed her instead.

We stopped kissing and she giggled.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Platt? No public affection on school grounds, please." Mr. Renwick said.

Bella blushed. I love when she did that.

Mike kept staring at Bella. She met his gaze and he winked at her.

She looked at me confused.

I glared back at Mike and he turned away.

"Gotcha babe." I smiled at Bella.

The rest of class time was boring. We went to specials. **(A/N: Band, Chorus, Gym, Mentors, Study Skills, Typing and Health)**

I had Typing than Health.

After that I headed of to Math and after that, I went to Reading where Bella was just getting done.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we headed of to lunch.

Rosalie and Emmett were all ready at our table.

Edward and I sat down.

We watched as Jasper opened the door for Alice and they walked in.

Alice laid her crutches on the side of the table and Jasper sat next to her.

"How are the crutches treating you?" Emmett asked Alice.

"I swear my arms and shoulders will disconnect soon." Alice laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Poor Alice.**


End file.
